


Os reís porque sois jóvenes

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Magia, Relación establecida, novios idiotas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic va un poquísimo sobre interiorismo, un algo sobre sensibilidad paisajística y un mucho sobre maneras de ofender a tu novio sin darte cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os reís porque sois jóvenes

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias mil a [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder) por leerse el principio de esto y animarme a continuar.
> 
> Advertencias: este fic no va a ninguna parte ni tiene emoción ninguna, sólo me apetecía escribir una tontería en torno a Derek y la forma de vivir que la serie pinta, y que el fandom presupone. Las referencias al apartamento de Derek están tomadas del boceto oficial que los responsables de la serie mostraron en su día. 
> 
> Título robado del álbum del grupo Tachenko.

Hasta la entrada de Estados Unidos en la II Guerra Mundial, las dos principales actividades económicas en Beacon Hills eran la ganadería ovina y el cultivo de cereales. Los ajustes ocasionados por la economía de guerra trajeron a la ciudad dos naves industriales construidas en poco menos de dos meses y que se dedicaron a fabricar armas para el ejército estadounidense entre 1942 y 1945. Al terminar de la guerra, tuvieron otro breve período de apogeo como lugar de fabricación de autobuses para la Compañía de Transportes NorCar, pero ya en los años sesenta los empresarios escaparon a ciudades más grandes y mejor comunicadas. Las naves se quedaron vacías hasta que en los ochenta fueron convertidas en fincas de apartamentos, y en 2011, Derek Hale se hizo con el ático del edificio oeste. 

‒¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ‒pregunta Derek, los ojos cerrados y la cara suave, relajada, mientras rasca distraído el brazo que Stiles tiene estirado sobre su pecho. 

‒Tenía que documentarme para una redacción ‒explica éste a medio bostezo. 

‒Sobre la historia de Beacon Hills. 

‒No, sobre la batalla en el Pacífico ‒Derek abre los ojos y le mira y Stiles se encoge de hombros‒. ¿Qué? Está todo relacionado. 

‒Sí, seguro que Hirohito tenía Beacon Hills marcado con una cruz en el mapa. 

‒El caso es ‒prosigue Stiles, sin hacerle caso‒. Que estos edificios en su día representaban el esplendor económico del pueblo. Y ahora son la cosa más decadente del mundo ‒Stiles bosteza del todo, ahora así, y restriega la cara contra la almohada, que huele a la colonia de Derek y a su sudor, y también un poco a Stiles‒. Qué cosas, ¿eh?

‒Hmm ‒hace Derek y son las dos de la mañana, así que Stiles acepta la aportación como válida y vuelve a bostezar, cede a la pesadez que le cierra los párpados y se duerme con los dedos de Derek cosquilleándole en la muñeca. 

* 

Stiles ha estado muchas veces en el piso de Derek, una rutina insertada en su vida como tantas otras desde que Scott y Derek decidieron acatar que la unión hace la fuerza. Entrar, discutir, salir, entrar, atar a alguien a una silla con cuerdas recubiertas de acónito, salir, entrar, decidir el plan de ataque/defensa de turno, cargar de balas la pistola, salir. Desde hace un tiempo a la lista se ha añadido lo de entrar, follar, salir, y Stiles está encantado con esta última dinámica. 

El piso de Derek tiene las paredes a ladrillo descubierto, sofá y medio, una cocina equipada con una nevera de los años cincuenta, fogones de los ochenta, una sartén y ocho platos y ocho vasos cada uno de vajillas distintas. La madera del suelo cruje y las ventanas tienen marcos metálicos que dejan entrar todo el frío y todo el calor. El dormitorio compensa bastante lo inhóspito del lugar, en opinión de Stiles. La cama de Derek es grande y mullida, y cuando están en ella, Derek resulta no ser tan grande y estar lleno de rincones tiernos y sensibles que Stiles puede rascar y chupar hasta que se vuelven tan rojos que la piel tarda en volver a su estado inmaculado más tiempo del habitual, igual que una herida hecha con saña. 

El resto de días varía pero los domingos por la noche son cita fija, el padre de Stiles tiene partida de póker con sus colegas del barrio y suele volver tarde y con demasiadas cervezas en el cuerpo como para hacer otra cosa que ir directo a su cama y perder la consciencia. Antes, Stiles solía quedarse despierto hasta que oía sus pasos arrastrándose por el pasillo. Ahora, Stiles sale por la puerta de atrás de su casa, coge la bici para asegurarse que nadie le dice a su padre he visto el coche de tu hijo en los pisos esos donde hacían los autobuses, sube hasta la séptima planta de los pisos esos y deja que Derek Hale le meta la mano en los pantalones y le murmure al oído que en quince minutos llegará la pizza.

‒Mm, cómo me gusta cuando me dices guarradas ‒dice Stiles con un suspiro de satisfacción y Derek suelta una risotada ronca, sujeta a Stiles contra la pared y le deshace poco a poco, tocándole por encima de la ropa, besándole sin fuerza y mordiendo sin que pinche hasta que a Stiles le carcome la desesperación y embiste sin control contra la mano de Derek, le espeta venga, tío, espabila, más rápido. 

Eso es lo que pasa últimamente. Y en uno de esos domingos, Derek lo intercepta camino de su casa, sube la bici al maletero y se lleva a Stiles a comer una hamburguesa. A Stiles no le molesta el cambio de planes, se trate de pizza o hamburguesa lo importante es que el queso fundido fluya a raudales por los bordes, eso y lograr que Derek no le robe todas las patatas. Al terminar, Derek les conduce hasta la reserva, a un lugar apartado del pueblo donde solían encontrarse al principio de esto, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué estaban haciendo y enrollarse en el coche lo volvía todo menos preocupante. 

El coche de Derek tiene el espacio justo para que éste se suba encima de Stiles y puedan restregarse el uno contra el otro mientras se besan sin calma ni coherencia, un lío de lengua saliva dientes Derek que a Stiles le convierte los nervios en chorros de cosquillas. Es incómodo pero sexy, porque se trata de Derek, y Stiles no puede no verle sexy por mucho que de vez en cuando se le escape un codazo contra las costillas de Stiles o él mismo se golpee en la cabeza contra el techo del coche. Stiles ahoga la risa en los labios de Derek, se traga los murmullos adolecidos, y acaricia el coscorrón, le hunde los dientes en la curva de la mandíbula y Derek le enreda los dedos en el pelo, tira un poco cuando Stiles lame las marcas, y Stiles abre los ojos, para verle con los suyos cerrados y la boca abierta y mojada, las mejillas saturadas de rojo. 

‒Hace tiempo que no veníamos aquí ‒comenta Stiles, después, el cuerpo aún vibrándole contento y los músculos laxos. Derek se encoge de hombros, los ojos concentrados en la oscuridad al otro lado del cristal, y a tientas alcanza el botón del panel de mandos que baja el cristal del copiloto. 

‒¿Tienes frío? ‒pregunta, distraído, cuando la brisa helada se cuela en el coche. 

‒De momento, no ‒dice Stiles, confundido‒. ¿Qué pasa?

Derek no deja de mirar al bosque con expresión perpleja, un tanto asqueada. 

‒Algo va mal ‒dice al cabo de unos instantes. 

‒¿Qué quieres decir? 

Derek levanta una ceja, vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Con un suspiro ausente vuelve a apretar el botón de mando, el cristal sube hasta que el coche vuelve a quedar cerrado, el ambiente menos viciado de ellos y más del bosque. 

‒No te preocupes, lo hablaré con Scott ‒Derek arranca el motor, pone las luces y mira por el retrovisor antes de empezar a dar marcha atrás‒. Te llevo a casa. 

* 

Derek y él siguen viéndose, mucho, se enrollan en casa de Stiles, en el Jeep, en el Camaro, en el cine un par de veces que van, la segunda de ellas a ver la película después de pasarse el primer intento con las bocas fundidas a una hasta que un tío les espeta eh, vosotros dos, ya os vale, y Stiles le hace la peineta sin molestarse en dejar de besar a Derek. El tipo resulta ser el acomodador, así que terminan en la calle sin saber qué hacía Ben Affleck en Irán. 

‒Me han dicho que te han puesto en la lista negra de los cines del centro ‒comenta Lydia en tono casual al lunes siguiente, sentada en el pupitre de Stiles con las piernas cruzadas. 

‒Eeeh. Qué.

‒Angela Leyman vio como os echaban, se lo ha dicho a medio instituto ‒añade ella con una sonrisa radiante. 

‒¡Así se hace, Stilinski! ‒vocifera Greenberg al pasar por su lado y se detiene lo justo para levantar la mano y que Stiles se la choque con recelo. 

‒¿Lo sabe tu padre? ‒pregunta Lydia con cejas inquisitivas y Stiles se encoge un poco en la silla. 

‒Bueno, lo. Lo intuye.

‒Ajá ‒asiente Lydia sin entusiasmo, mientras se examina las uñas con gesto de aprobación‒. Oye, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? ‒pregunta. 

‒Lo de todos los años, un velociraptor. 

‒Estoy pensando en comprarte una maleta. 

‒¿Una maleta _y_ un velociraptor?

‒No, pero si te portas bien igual te meto una caja de condones dentro. 

‒Oye, es mi cumpleaños, no el de Derek ‒Lydia ríe plácidamente y salta de la mesa al tiempo que la profesora de Biología entra, se sienta en el pupitre al lado de Stiles y levanta la mano en seguida cuando la profesora pregunta si alguien puede decirme la definición de metástasis. 

* 

Derek y Stiles se ven para otras cosas, y también con los demás, con Scott y con Erica sobre todo. Scott y Stiles vigilan la reserva los lunes y los miércoles, y Erica y Derek se quedan también despiertos por si sucede algo. Lo habitual es que Scott y Stiles suban a casa de Derek a dar parte sobre su turno de guardia, que al terminar Stiles se haga el remolón para ver si Derek tiene ganas de tal, Erica pregunte si a alguien le apetece jugar al Twister y Scott se la lleve hacia la puerta con la expresión de tener una cuchara atragantada. 

Esta vez, Derek les espera ya en la calle cuando llegan, una figura alta, difuminada en los bordes por la bruma. 

‒¿Pasa algo? ‒pregunta Scott cuando Derek se sube a la parte trasera del coche. 

‒No ‒responde Derek, y entonces pregunta‒. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Stiles calla mientras Derek y Scott hablan porque, aunque no haya pasado absolutamente nada durante la vigía, la conversación siempre es digna de los elfos de Rivendell. Con toda la solemnidad, Derek y Scott hablan sobre si los árboles están tranquilos, el agua lo suficientemente sana y los animales a gusto con el aire. El día en que los alfas llegaron a Beacon Hills, los árboles circundantes a la casa de Derek perdieron las hojas.

‒¿Es magia? ‒preguntó Stiles, pasando la mano por el tronco gris con las ramas desnudas. 

‒No lo sé, yo no lo siento así ‒respondió Derek con voz sombría‒. Es más bien… todos los seres vivos tenemos sentidos, y podemos conectarlos. Para nosotros es más fácil hacerlo con la naturaleza, y el bosque… Nuestro bosque, también nos puede avisar de cosas. 

‒¿Cómo por ejemplo? ‒preguntó Scott con ojos ávidos, y entonces Derek les dio la grata noticia. 

Stiles no tiene ni idea de si las flores están tristes o los escarabajos indignados, pero sabe que el bosque es el punto de unión entre Derek y Scott, que aunque no estén unidos en manada, están unidos por la tierra. Stiles no tiene qué aportar a estos intercambios, pero le gusta estar con Scott estas noches y escucharle hablar con Derek después, siempre se mantiene en silencio absoluto mientras lo hace, para no romper el equilibrio y para que no se le note la reverencia que le ralentiza el pulso cuando les ve así. 

No es que estos rituales pierdan el encanto si se llevan a cabo en un coche, pero sí, estos rituales pierden el encanto si se llevan a cabo en un coche. El piso de Derek es poco más que un zulo con las condiciones mínimas para la vida, pero Stiles prefiere subir y acurrucarse al lado del fuego de la chimenea mientras Scott habla con Derek y Erica. No dice nada, al principio. Derek y Scott están preocupados por unas extrañas vibraciones que ambos han notado en la tierra del bosque, pero no saben si se deben a la crudeza inesperada de este invierno o si se trata de algo más. Llevan cinco minutos en silencio reflexivo y Stiles no suele intervenir hasta que alguno de los dos anuncia el final definitivo de la conversación, pero ésta vez lo hace.

Se gira hacia Derek con brusquedad y sin más preámbulo pregunta,

‒Oye, ¿por qué no subimos a tu Batcueva? Lo digo antes de que me ponga a vibrar tan fuerte que os penséis que me está poseyendo un espíritu maligno. 

‒¿Qué te pasa? ‒pregunta Derek.

-Que tengo el culo como un cubito ‒dice Stiles malhumorado y Derek le mira con las cejas levantadas y la boca un poco torcida, pero ni la sonrisa ni el enfado terminan de estar ahí‒. ¿Qué te pasa?

‒No me pasa nada ‒replica Derek, deja de mirar a Stiles para dirigirse a Scott‒. Mañana me acercaré al bosque con Erica e intentaré confirmar lo que hemos hablado. Te llamaré. 

‒Vale ‒dice Scott tranquilamente, los ojos curiosos paseándose entre Stiles y Derek. 

‒Intentaré ir a verte luego ‒es lo que le dice Derek a Stiles, y Stiles parpadea y acepta algo pasmado el pico que Derek le da antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir. No es que vayan en secreto, pero eso de darse besos con el hola y el adiós no es algo que ellos hagan. 

Scott no arranca el coche hasta que Derek no entra en el edificio, y antes de hacerlo, mira a Stiles y dice:

‒¿Todo bien? 

‒Yo qué sé. Tú eres el que tienes el vudú raro con él ‒replica Stiles con voz ronca. Scott no responde a eso, pero arranca por fin el coche y hace otra cosa que no ha hecho en todo el rato, hay que ahorrar cógete una manta del maletero, que es poner la calefacción a tope. 

‒Para que se te descongele el culo ‒le anuncia sonriente y Stiles asiente con la cabeza. 

‒Gracias, tío. 

*

Derek sí que va a verle después, le despierta sobre las dos de la mañana con un mensaje y Stiles abre la ventana, atento a cualquier sonido que pueda venir del fondo del pasillo, se asusta tontamente cuando Derek se cuela en la habitación con un salto inaudible. Stiles le observa sin forzar los ojos en la penumbra, entreteniéndose con la silueta negra tallada en la luz tenue que se filtra a través de la ventana, mira cómo Derek se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, la chaqueta y los pantalones, se apoya en la cama con una rodilla y a Stiles se le queda la exhalación cogida a la garganta cuando Derek le rodea la cara con las manos y le besa.

En esta cama, Derek le arrancó una flecha de la pierna. Le hizo un torniquete con un fragmento de sábana rasgado en el acto, le curó la herida con betadine y se la envolvió con gasas que encontró en el botiquín del baño. En esta cama, Derek le atrapa la curva de debajo del ombligo entre los dientes y chupa y lame hasta dejar a Stiles con la piel hirviendo. Derek le toca despacio pero sin titubeo, los dedos suaves y firmes deslizándose por su erección de forma tan perfecta que a Stiles se le van las caderas sin remedio, cada golpe de calor se le extiende de la polla al estómago al pecho y al resto del cuerpo, le derrite las entrañas hasta disolverlas. Para cuando empieza a olvidársele respirar, tiene el abdomen encharcado y las líneas de la pelvis mojadas de sudor, sabor a sal en los labios. Derek lo mira como si quisiera bebérselo entero y a Stiles le dan ganas de saltar por la ventana. 

Entonces Derek le rodea con la boca goteando saliva y Stiles no sabe si va a correrse o a reventar. 

Se escucha gemir demasiado alto y la mano de Derek sube para cubrirle la boca sin fuerza. Stiles la muerde porque sí, porque está tan dentro de Derek que se lo nota todo, la lengua, la humedad, cómo coge aire por la nariz y lo suelta caliente contra su piel. Derek gruñe y es a Stiles al que le vibra todo como si se pasaran la corriente de un cuerpo a otro. Derek mueve los labios arriba y abajo un par de veces, lento, apretando y succionando, cambia el ritmo a sin parar no para no para y Stiles no puede más, la polla le duele, le da una patada de aviso pero Derek no se aparta mientras se corre dentro su boca y su cuerpo se estremece, caderas, torso, brazos, piernas, pies, puntas de los pies. 

Stiles sigue con los ojos cerrados cuando Derek le abre la boca con la lengua y de un movimiento oscilante le desliza su propia corrida por los labios. Stiles ladea la cara para que Derek hunda la nariz en su cuello y se regodea durante un minuto largo en la genial sensación de estar hecho un asco. 

Cuando Derek se separa de él es para quitarse la camiseta, brazos estirados hacia arriba y volviendo desnudos hacia abajo. Stiles le engancha un dedo en la ropa interior, la estira hacia abajo y se muerde el labio al verle la erección, oscura y venosa, manchada en la punta. Derek le sonríe, un gesto parco e íntimo, los labios brillantes de saliva y de Stiles. 

‒Ven ‒pide Stiles, y Derek va, ágil y ávido, se encaja entre sus piernas, le besa, le muerde el labio, le busca la lengua, no para de besarle mientras Stiles le toca por todas partes, la bajada de los hombros a la espalda, los baches de músculos definidos a base de tozudez, el vuelco de las caderas y se detiene allí, para moverse con ellas, empujarlas más rápido más fuerte, según la voz de Derek le jadea al oído. Lo coge del culo para marcarle bien la trayectoria cuando los movimientos de Derek empiezan a volverse arrítmicos y resbalosos, y Stiles quiere que se corra ya, ahora, en este nada de espacio entre ambos, le mete dos dedos entre las nalgas y sigue la curva hacia abajo, tantea la piel tierna, y Stiles siente que los dos dejan de respirar cuando el cuerpo de Derek se convulsa entero con una onda sinuosa y se corre, caliente y errático, sobre su estómago, el vello de la entrepierna, las sábanas que tendrá que lavar mañana. 

Derek cae rendido encima de Stiles, tembloroso y encendido, más delgado y ligero de lo que uno deduce después de verle atravesar paredes de piedra. Stiles le rodea la nunca con la mano y le acaricia el pelo mojado en sudor fresco, le deja todo el silencio de la habitación para que se recupere. 

Sus respiraciones retumban un rato por las paredes, sin a penas interrupción hasta que a Stiles le entra frío en los pies, se le hielan la nariz y las orejas a pesar de tener a Derek prácticamente encima. Están a cinco grados bajo cero, la última ola de frío antes de la primavera, pero seguramente no nevará, aunque Stiles tiene que quitar la escarcha del parabrisas con una jarra de agua cada mañana. Derek se aparta y se limpian sin mucho empeño con una camiseta vieja de Stiles, que se apresura a cubrirles con las sábanas y las mantas. Derek tiene los ojos bien abiertos aunque es tarde, así que Stiles no cierra los suyos, pero sí que esconde sus pies helados entre las piernas cálidas de Derek. 

‒¿Qué crees que le pasa al bosque? ‒pregunta al cabo de un buen rato de silencio. 

Derek no contesta. No contesta mientras Stiles espera a que lo haga, ni tampoco cuando da por sentado que no lo hará y pasa a pensar en otras cosas, en lo apretados que están aquí en contraste con la cama que tiene Derek en su habitación de paredes desnudas, que tiene una claraboya en el techo de su habitación que deja entrar mucha más luz que la ventana de cristal translúcido que tiene Stiles en la suya. Lo echa un poco de menos. 

‒Huele a… podrido ‒dice de repente Derek. No le ve demasiado bien, pero Stiles le intuye las líneas de la cara tensas, algo tristes incluso. 

‒Qué significa eso ‒pregunta en voz baja. La casa está tan quieta que Stiles puede oír a Derek tragar saliva, mover los pies inquietos por las sábanas. 

Stiles se duerme esperando la respuesta.

*

El miércoles, Derek les espera de nuevo en la calle, se sube al coche, habla con Scott, le dice a Stiles iré a verte luego y va. El lunes siguiente pasa lo mismo, y el miércoles también. La manada sospecha que hay alguien portándose mal con el bosque, pero no logran pillarle ni saber qué hace exactamente. Son cincuenta quilómetros cuadrados de reserva natural y según le explica Scott a Stiles, no se trata de algo constante, que puedan rastrear fácilmente. 

‒Entonces no es nada sobrenatural ‒concluye Stiles y le da un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo, lechuga y mayonesa. 

‒No ‒Scott sacude la cabeza, repartiendo sus patatas por el plato con el tenedor‒. ¿Sabes como a veces siento un mal rollo que no puedo explicar, y luego nos enteramos de que dos de primero se han peleado o alguna cosa por el estilo? ‒Stiles asiente al tiempo que engulle‒. Pues es algo así. Alguien está haciendo algo chungo en el bosque, pero nuestros sentidos no lo registran del todo ‒Scott suspira y pica una patata, la mira unos instantes con fastidio antes de llevársela a la boca‒. Y es un rollo ‒sentencia. 

Después un domingo de hamburguesa y dos de cine, Derek se planta en casa de Stiles minutos después de que su padre haya salido por la puerta en dirección a casa de Lawrence Peters, el vecino que hospeda la partida esta semana. 

‒No me has dado tiempo ni de ponerme la chaqueta ‒dice Stiles, sorprendido, y también agradecido por la eficiencia con la que Derek es capaz de quedarse sin ropa en cuestión de segundos. 

‒Es igual ‒dice éste, los dedos apresurados en desabrochar el pantalón de Stiles‒. Ya estoy yo aquí. 

*

Isaac y Boyd son los que los descubren, a varias millas del pueblo, donde el bosque se enmaraña y, si no se es ave o animal, se necesita un permiso especial del ayuntamiento para tener acceso bajo pena de multa de 300$ por incumplimiento. Son tres hombres de aspecto chungo y peor olor corporal, como cuando te dejas la ropa mojada dentro de la lavadora, explica Isaac, y la dejas allí pudriéndose toda la eternidad. 

‒Y además hubieses puesto brandy en lugar de detergente ‒aporta Boyd con una mueca de repugnancia. 

‒Vale, pillamos la idea ‒musita Stiles y Erica le dedica una sonrisa burlona. 

‒¿Qué estaban haciendo? ‒pregunta Derek. 

La respuesta no llega enseguida, el titubeo se alarga medio minuto y Stiles presiente que no es a causa tanto de miedo como de desconcierto. 

‒Estaban enterrando ehm, a alguien ‒dice Isaac al final. Se le queda la boca en una mueca rara, disgustada. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Boyd carraspea y añade: 

‒Y la tierra estaba removida en otras partes, todo por esa zona. Podíamos oler… Cuatro o cinco cuerpos más, no estoy seguro. Pero estaban allí y. Y olían a ácido ‒a su lado, Isaac asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Ambos miran a Derek, concentrados, esperando más preguntas. 

‒¿Sentisteis algo más? ‒pregunta éste. 

‒No ‒responde Boyd con firmeza‒. No era nada que, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros ‒nada que ver con lunas llenas ni magia, nada en contra de ellos. Cinco o seis cadáveres desfigurados con ácido y enterrados en un bosque donde nadie irá a buscarles. 

‒Horror cien por cien humano ‒murmura Stiles. Derek le dirige una mirada fugaz, antes de pasarse la cara por la mano y romper la postura rígida que ocupa en el centro de la habitación. El resto se queda cada uno en su rincón, en silencio. 

Están en la vieja casa de los Hale, un poco más cerca del derrumbe cada vez que Stiles pone los pies en ella. Las raíces se cuelan entre los tablones de madera maltrechos y ya no huele tanto a cenizas y a polvo, si no a hojas y tierra, como si el bosque la estuviera engullendo. Derek se pasea en círculos, las botas dibujando una cenefa de huellas del salón a la entrada al salón otra vez. 

‒¿Qué hacemos? ‒pregunta entonces Scott con un suspiro. Cuando nadie responde, Stiles se separa de la pared, se sacude el culo del pantalón y dice,

‒Está claro, ¿no? Hay que llamar la policía ‒todos los presentes, incluido Scott, le miran con dureza, como si acabara de insultarles y a Stiles se le escapa una risotada incrédula‒. Bueno, obviamente podemos ir y meternos con lo que tiene toda la pinta de ser un clan mafioso deshaciéndose de gente molesta, seguro que como aventura no tiene precio. 

‒Es nuestro bosque ‒replica Derek, brusco, a Stiles el estómago le da un salto y no de los agradables. 

‒Sí, pero también es el bosque de Beacon Hills ‒dice poco a poco‒. Y como vecino, tiene derecho a ser protegido por la policía ‒Stiles se gira hacia Scott, que no le esquiva la mirada pero aún así no parece muy convencido‒. ¿No?

‒Stiles tiene razón ‒dice, no Scott, sino Boyd‒. Si hacemos algo nosotros contra esta gente y sale mal, nos podemos meter en un lío de narices.

‒No tiene por qué salir mal ‒dice Derek en tono neutro. Stiles le mira con la boca abierta. 

‒No sabemos con quién nos las estamos jugando. Pero si la policía interviene, sea quién sea que esté detrás no volverá a enviar a sus tipos aquí ‒replica Boyd con toda la sensatez del mundo, y menos mal. 

‒Sí, exacto ‒dice Stiles con vehemencia‒. Probablemente están aquí porque piensan que esto es el típico pueblo donde no pasa nada. Basta con que la policía de la señal de alarma para que no vuelvan. 

‒Y qué pasará cuando la señal de alarma atraiga al pueblo al FBI, _otra vez_. 

‒Eso puede que dure nada, un par de semanas de vigilancia intensa, seis meses de alerta amarilla y se olvidarán del tema. En cambio, si la bola se hace más grande, puede que los federales se queden aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

‒Ya las hemos dado esquinazo antes. 

‒Eres _tú_ el que les ha mencionado, Derek. 

‒Tienes razón, Stiles ‒dice entonces Scott, de repente colocado entre Derek y Stiles, las manos en alto‒. Además... Chris Argent podría interpretar que nos estamos portando mal y volver a las andadas.

‒No estoy diciendo que les matemos ‒espeta entonces Derek, la voz por primera vez claramente enfadada. 

‒Lo sé ‒responde Scott en seguida y tras un segundo de miradas tirantes, Derek se desinfla con un suspiro lento y Scott continúa con voz suave‒: Mira, a mí me jode lo que están haciendo igual que a ti. Pero si vamos a por ellos, por mucho que se asusten y no vuelvan, puede que se corra la voz y Allison me lo explicó, va a así, los cazadores siempre están pendientes de este tipo de rumores ‒Scott mira a Stiles en busca de apoyo y éste asiente convencido.

‒No hay más que hablar ‒zanja Derek con voz áspera y se gira hacia Boyd, la espalda y los brazos rígidos‒. Llama a la policía desde alguna cabina, hazte pasar por un excursionista asustado que no quiere dar su nombre ‒Boyd asiente con la cabeza. Erica le da una palmada de ánimo a la espalda, pero aún así la tensión no cede ni una gota de aire. 

‒Derek ‒dice Scott en tono conciliador y Derek se gira de nuevo hacia él, le pone una mano en el hombro y asiente con la cabeza. 

Afuera el sol ya ha terminado de instalarse a lo alto, Boyd les había enviado el mensaje requiriendo su presencia a las siete de la mañana. Quedan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases y Scott mira a Stiles significativamente antes de aceptar la oferta de Erica de llevarle al instituto. Stiles y Derek se quedan solos en el porche de los Hale, y Stiles se acerca a él hasta poder cogerle la punta de la cazadora y tirar un poco de ella. 

‒Eh, ¿qué pasa? ‒Derek no se aparta pero no le mira tampoco, los ojos contrariados, escudriñando los árboles. 

‒No pasa nada ‒responde y Stiles chasquea la lengua, le suelta y da un paso hacia atrás, cansado del número de veces que ha repetido esta pieza de diálogo las últimas semanas.

‒Mm, vale ‒Stiles se nota sonreír, o mejor dicho los labios le tiran hacia arriba-. Esto, ¿va a ser a si siempre? Cada vez que diga algo que no te gusta te vas a poner así o… ‒Derek ríe, una risotada exasperada que Stiles no se espera, hace que algo amargo le burbujee en el estómago‒. Qué, por qué te ríes. 

‒Nada, me hace gracia ver lo maduro que me consideras ‒dice Derek sin perder esa sonrisa extraña‒. Mira, me molesta lo que está pasando en el bosque, ¿vale? Y me molesta tener que hacer como si no fuera asunto mío. Y ya está, no pasa nada más. 

Sí que parece molesto, pero no es su gesto de resignación habitual, fastidiado y protestón. Parece nervioso. Y dolido. 

Stiles asiente lentamente con la cabeza. 

‒Vale ‒dice‒. Eso lo entiendo. Y lo siento por ti, de verdad, y por el bosque, sólo es que…

‒Ya, ya os he oído ‒le corta Derek, irritado‒. Argent puede que se ofenda si... ‒Derek sacude la cabeza violentamente, salta del porche al suelo y da un par de pasos nerviosos, resopla antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la casa‒. Es igual ‒dice al final, mirando a Stiles desde el suelo‒. ¿No tienes que ir al instituto?

‒Sí, claro, voy ya ‒dice Stiles, sin terminar de tenerlas todas consigo‒. ¿Me paso luego por tu casa? ‒pregunta. Lleva un rato, lleva unos días, esperando a hacer la pregunta, sin saber muy bien si se trata de una coincidencia o un a propósito. Entonces Derek pone cara de agobio y la duda se le resuelve enseguida‒. Vale, o sea, ¿qué coño te pasa? Te piensas que no me doy cuenta que llevas casi un mes intentando que no vaya a tu casa de ninguna manera ‒Stiles calla esperando la réplica, pero no le llega‒. Y no lo estás negando, vaya ‒Derek ni siquiera adopta una pose defensiva, suspira con parsimonia y mira a Stiles con ojos cansados, las manos en los bolsillos.

‒No tengo ningún problema con que vengas a mi casa ‒dice con voz serena, un brillo extraño en los ojos verdes‒. Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi casa. 

Stiles parpadea. Derek le da la espalda y empieza a caminar en dirección a su coche. 

‒Derek ‒le llama Stiles, sin energía. 

‒Si quieres venir, ven ‒responde Derek, abriendo la puerta del Camaro‒. Y si no... ‒Derek se mete en el coche y cierra la puerta. 

Stiles le mira alejarse con la mente en blanco. Llega a clase quince minutos tarde. 

* 

El padre de Stiles recibe una llamada justo después de cenar, cuando ya han recogido la mesa, puesto el lavavajillas y llevan diez minutos de un capítulo de CSI: Las Vegas que han visto unas trescientas veces. Stiles no se molesta en fingir que sigue interesado en la discusión entre Grissom y Catherine, se levanta y sigue a su padre hasta la cocina, le observa fijamente mientras toma notas en el cuaderno de la compra y dice sí, quién ha dicho que era, no me digas, hmm, puede que haya que informar a los federales, sí, menuda gracia, vale, en diez minutos estoy allí. Su padre cuelga y apoya el teléfono sobre la encimera con un suspiro.

‒¿Qué ha...? ‒empieza Stiles, pero su padre le interrumpe en el acto. 

‒Nada que te incumba ‒responde con voz grave‒. Voy a tener que irme. 

‒Está bien ‒responde Stiles sin más. Su padre le mira con una media sonrisa incrédula mientras se pone la chaqueta. 

‒¿'Está bien'? ¿Eso es todo el esfuerzo que vas a poner en sonsacarme información?

Stiles se encoge de hombros, raspando con la uña un pelado en el marco de la puerta. 

‒Sí. Hoy te dejo la defensa de la ciudad para ti solo ‒su padre suelta una risotada seca, a paso rápido sale de la cocina, Stiles le oye hurgando por su escritorio, el tercer cajón donde guarda con llave la placa y la pistola al llegar a casa.

‒Pórtate bien ‒le dice antes de salir por la puerta, le guiña el ojo antes de cerrarla por completo. 

Stiles vuelve al sofá, se ve los tres episodios repetidos programados para esa noche y un telefilm sobre unos niños perdidos en Arizona en los años cincuenta. A medianoche su padre todavía no ha vuelto. Stiles no tiene mensajes nuevos en el móvil, así que relee unas diez veces el que le había enviado Scott a las diez preguntándole qué tal con Derek, y el de Lydia a las doce recordándole que habían quedado esa tarde para hacer los deberes de matemáticas. 

Sigue repasando sus mensajes hasta encontrar el que le había enviado Derek para despertarle hace a penas un par de semanas, un simple estoy aquí que relee unas veinte veces, antes de seguir hacia abajo y abajo y toparse con un vale, te espero del propio Derek, hace poco menos de un mes. Stiles cambia a la bandeja de salida y busca esa fecha, jueves 28 de febrero a las 17.23, me paso por tu guarida sobre las siete. 

La primera vez que Stiles entró en el piso de Derek, había un hombre lobo desconocido con sangre en la boca atado a una silla, y Stiles señaló el agujero en la pared de separación entre salón y cocina y preguntó si al cruzar el círculo se llegaba a Narnia. Derek se había limitado a suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. La misma reacción que tenía la temporada en que Stiles se refería a su piso como Barad-dûr, y que sigue teniendo muchas veces, ahora que Stiles se da cuenta, siempre que Stiles se mete con el único hogar que Derek se ha esforzado por mantener desde que volvió a Beacon Hills. 

Stiles cierra los mensajes y lanza el móvil al otro sofá, lo único que consigue es que el trasto rebote suavemente entre los cojines.

* 

Son cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando su padre vuelve y Stiles va por el segundo sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla y el tercer batido de chocolate caliente. Su padre no parece sorprendido de verle cuando entra por la puerta, lanza las llaves para encanastarlas en el frutero vacío y se sienta a su lado con el gesto cansado. 

‒¿Caso resuelto? ‒pregunta Stiles.

‒Más o menos ‒dice su padre y bosteza, roba del plato de Stiles la corteza crujiente del sándwich y se la mete a la boca‒. Mmm, así que tú si que te puedes ponerte mantequilla.

‒Yo estoy creciendo ‒su padre ríe.

‒Ya lo sé ‒responde, una sonrisa afectuosa suavizándole la expresión‒. Tienes pinta de no haber echado ojo en toda la noche ‒Stiles se encoge de hombros, desmenuzando el pan hasta que sólo quedan pizcas repartidas por el plato. Su padre le roba otra y se levanta, va hacia la cocina y vuelve con un vaso alto en el que se sirve batido de chocolate‒. Mmm, esto está mejor caliente ‒dice después de echar el primer trago. 

‒Lo sé, te lo digo siempre ‒murmura Stiles, pero su padre no hace gesto de ir a volver a levantarse. De hecho, da otro sorbo antes de volver a hablar.

‒Ayer fue el último día de Ricky Wallace en la comisaría. Le condenaron a tres meses de servicios sociales por robar libros de la biblioteca ‒explica con una media sonrisa‒. Ha estado viniendo a ayudar con la limpieza de los archivos, el cuidado de los perros… 

‒Ah, guay ‒dice Stiles, ausente, acercándose su vaso a los labios. 

‒Sí. Ricky vive en los pisos de la vieja fábrica de autobuses ‒Stiles se atraganta con el batido, su padre asiente con la cabeza‒. Es un tío majo. Dice que te saluda siempre que te ve en el ascensor de su edificio.

Stiles deja el batido encima la mesa con la mano temblorosa, las mejillas de repente ardiendo. 

‒Un tío con el pelo rizado, un tatuaje del sol en la clavícula. 

‒Exacto –confirma su padre en tono distendido‒. Creo que unas tres cuartas partes de las personas que viven en los pisos del NorCar han pasado por comisaría en algún momento. Incluido Derek Hale. 

‒Papá...

‒Recuerdo ‒continua su padre, la voz pastosa después de otro trago de batido‒ que el año pasado te pregunté si entre tú y Hale había algo más que la obvia animadversión que os profesabais. Y me dijiste que lo estabas investigando. 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Era lo único que se había atrevido a admitir en aquella época, no ya sólo con su padre o con Scott, si no consigo mismo.

‒Bueeeeno ‒su padre remueve el vaso en círculos igual que hace con el brandy añejo‒. ¿Conclusiones? ‒pregunta. Tiene el tono y los ojos amables, lo cual debería hacerlo todo más fácil, pero no, a Stiles se le atascan todas las palabras en la garganta. Derek es, me parece que estoy, etc. No le sale nada, ni siquiera la brizna de energía necesaria para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Resulta no ser necesario. 

‒Ya veo ‒murmura su padre. Tras unos instantes de silencio, carraspea, se inclina sobre la mesa y pregunta en tono confidencial‒: Mmm... que no hayas podido dormir hoy, ¿tiene algo que ver? 

Stiles deja escapar un sonido que es mitad bostezo mitad risa. Ladea la cabeza, el sueño de repente crepitándole en la sién. 

‒No. Sí. Un poco ‒balbucea sin ton ni son, y se deja caer encima de la mesa, esconde la cara en el cojín que se hace con los platos. Su padre le da una palmadita al hombro. 

‒Si sirve de algo, esta mañana él también parecía bastante jodido. 

Stiles levanta la cabeza automáticamente. 

‒¿Esta mañana? ‒pregunta, confundido. 

‒Sí ‒su padre ahora tiene la actitud suspicaz‒. Ayer llamó a la comisaría para dar el aviso de que había visto actividades sospechosas en zona protegida. 

‒¿Ah sí?

‒Sí. ¿No te comentó nada? ‒Stiles niega con la cabeza, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes‒. Veo que está aprendiendo ‒comenta su padre, un deje de satisfacción en la voz, antes de empinar el vaso y terminarse el batido de un trago. 

*

Derek le abre la puerta, lo que para empezar Stiles ya considera una buena señal. No parece enfadado, tampoco, sonríe poco pero sonríe, y Stiles decide desplegar el periódico que lleva en las manos antes de que la incomodidad tenga oportunidad de colarse en la escena. Es la edición de tarde del periódico del pueblo, que Stiles ha comprado dos veces en su vida, una cuando Scott y él salieron en la tercera página como los únicos no afectados por una epidemia de salmonella en la cafetería del instituto, y ésta. El titular proclama que El FBI y la Oficina del Sheriff trabajan juntos para detener a una red mafiosa, y en la foto sale su padre de espaldas a un montón de periodistas que seguramente tienen la foto de cara. 

‒Han arrestado a tres personas que tienen toda la pinta de ser los tíos que Isaac y Boyd vieron ‒dice Stiles‒. Han exhumado los cuerpos también. 

‒Lo sé ‒Derek se cruza de brazos, se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

‒Todavía no los han identificado ‒prosigue Stiles con una mueca. 

‒Bueno. Ya lo harán ‒dice Derek con suavidad‒. Es su trabajo, ¿no? ‒Stiles enrolla el periódico en sus manos y coge aire. 

‒Mi padre me ha dicho que llamaste tú, sin anonimato ‒dice y Derek asiente. 

‒Por donde está situada mi casa, tengo derecho a acceder a la reserva sin permiso. Pensé que como vecino tenía derecho a reclamar la protección de las autoridades ‒Derek le imita bien, le pone mucha dedicación a pronunciar las palabras con pedantería. Stiles agacha la cabeza, sonríe y los pies de Derek dan un paso hacia al lado, dejan el espacio de la puerta libre‒. Pasa ‒dice. Stiles le mira con algo de duda. 

‒¿De verdad? ‒Derek pone los ojos en blanco y le engancha por la camisa, lo atrae hacia dentro hasta que puede cerrar la puerta y empujar suavemente a Stiles contra ella, le besa cálido y suave contra la superficie fría. Los dos días de distancia entre éste y su último beso son suficientes para que a Stiles se le vaya un poco la cabeza, los dedos, aferrándose a la camisa de Derek hasta pegarle contra su cuerpo. 

‒Lo siento ‒musita en cuanto se separan, y Derek niega con la cabeza. 

‒No, tenías razón. No sólo es mi bosque y…

‒Ya, no ‒Stiles le corta, carraspea con fuerza, decidido a aclarar el tema cuanto antes‒ me refería a lo de insultarte a ti y a tu casa. Repetidamente. Desde, eh, hace tiempo ‒Derek le mira con seriedad varios instantes, se acerca lo suficiente para tocar su frente con la de Stiles. 

‒Yo también lo siento ‒dice al final‒. Siento no haberte enviado a la mierda la primera que lo hiciste, ni todas las que vinieron después ‒Derek sonríe, pero eso no le hace dudar a Stiles de la verdad de sus palabras. Se nota las mejillas algo coloradas, la boca seca de vergüenza‒. Y también lo siento… Por… Ya sabes ‒ahora es Derek el que se ruboriza. Stiles suspira. 

‒No me quedaba claro qué estabas haciendo, intuía no me querías en tu casa, pero al mismo tiempo venías a la mía. Y bueno, excepto eso, todo lo demás parecía ir bien.

‒No tenía ganas de decir nada ‒admite Derek, sin más‒. Y como ves, de esta otra manera se ha resuelto todo muy bien ‒Stiles ríe y le besa, en la comisura de los labios, en el pómulo y la curva de la ceja. 

‒En mi defensa... Pensaba que las bromas te hacían algo de gracia. Porque, ya sabes ‒Stiles hace un ademán en el poco espacio que hay entre ambos‒. Meternos el uno con el otro es un poco nuestro rollo. 

‒Esto no tenía que ver con nosotros, Stiles ‒la sonrisa de Derek aquí vacila, mengua‒. Sé que dices esas cosas de broma, pero. Tú haces bromas. Mmm… Boyd a veces me trae fiambreras con comida. Scott se ha pasado todo el invierno intentando que me compre una estufa y Erica me ha colado ya una batidora y dispensador de jabón. Lydia no quiere subir nunca. Y una vez Isaac me preguntó si sabía lo que era una vitrocerámica ‒sin poder evitarlo, a Stiles se le escapa una carcajada. 

‒¿ _En serio_? 

‒Sí, bueno, tú te ríes, pero haces igual. Sois todos una pandilla de listos que os creéis que no sé cómo es llevar una vida normal ‒sentencia Derek tranquilo, sin enfado, la mirada clara y serena, y en medio de la risa a Stiles se le cuela un agujón de dolor en el pecho, el remordimiento se le engancha a los pulmones.

‒No es que no creamos que... ‒empieza pero Derek le mira fijamente y Stiles sisea, echa para atrás‒. Bueno, igual lo creemos un poco. Pero...

‒No lo entendéis ‒le corta Derek‒. Yo tampoco os lo he explicado ‒añade con un murmullo que parece más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta que otra cosa‒. Pero yo ya tuve eso. Tuve una casa con dos colecciones distintas de sartenes y, bueno, cosas. Ya... Lo tuve. Y no es que no lo quiera volver a tener nunca, pero ahora mismo no me apetece. Ahora sólo quiero tener una sartén. Y no, no tengo ganas de terminar la pared. Si tanto te molesta, trae tú los ladrillos y la terminas. 

‒Pero si a mí me encanta el agujero en la pared ‒dice Stiles, convencido‒. Y tu sartén. Y te prometo que no volveré a hacer ninguna broma. 

‒Puedes hacer bromas sobre mi casa, todas las que quieras ‒dice Derek, y suena sincero‒. Pero… Estos últimos meses he ido conociendo a mis vecinos. Y bueno. Más de uno tiene trato habitual con tu padre, pero son buena gente. Se lo curran para mantenerse en pie, ¿sabes? Y aunque esté viejo y necesite una fumigación urgente… Este edificio es el hogar de mucha gente ‒Derek se encoge de hombros‒. Y eso hay que respetarlo.

Stiles se siente de repente muy estúpido, y muy joven. Muchas veces le pasa esto con Derek, con su padre también, y hasta con Scott, suelta mierdas y hace gilipolleces sin pensar, y da por hecho que si no le llega la reprimenda es porque lo está haciendo bien. Y no, lo que pasa normalmente es que está metiendo la pata igual, pero tiene la suerte de que en el otro lado le están perdonando la tontería. 

‒Te prometo que no volveré a pronunciar la palabra decadencia en vano ‒dice con voz solemne‒. Y menos respecto a este edificio de gente tan maravillosa ‒Derek levanta una ceja exasperada y Stiles asiente fervientemente con la cabeza‒. ¡Lo digo en serio! Un tal Ricky me ha librado del marrón más grande de la adolescencia, tener que decirle a mi padre que estoy activo sexualmente con un novio que tan siquiera le había confirmado ‒Derek frunce el ceño. 

‒¿Ricky? ¿El del quinto? Un tío con el pelo rizado…

‒… y un tatuaje del sol en la clavícula ‒confirma Stiles‒. Al parecer siempre que me saluda se lo cuenta a mi padre después. Y mi padre es experto es sumar dos y dos. 

‒Ya ‒dice Derek‒. Bueno, Ricky es un tipo majo. 

‒Sip, eso me han dicho. 

Derek sonríe, las esquinas de los labios maliciosas. Da un paso hacia atrás y coge de la mano a Stiles, le conduce escaleras arriba, donde está la cama que Stiles lleva un mes echando de menos, y sobre la que Derek no pierde ni un minuto antes de hacerles caer encima, enredados de piernas y de brazos. 

‒La verdad es que tiene encanto ‒murmura Stiles, mucho rato después, el círculo creciente de la luna ya dibujado nítidamente en lo alto del cielo. Stiles lo observa fascinado a través de la claraboya, sintiéndose extraño, afortunado‒. Tu casa, digo. 

‒Sí ‒contesta Derek, y Stiles no necesita girarse hacia él para saber que está mirando la luna también‒. Lo sé. 

*

Por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Stiles recibe:

-una revisión entera para el Jeep cortesía de su padre, que incluye cambio de ruedas y batería, más plancha y pintura;

-unas entradas a consumar en agosto para un concierto de Vampire Weekend en San Francisco, por las que Scott se lleva un merecidísimo morreo; 

-una tarta de chocolate de la que Erica se proclama la autora intelectual, si bien admite que ha sido Boyd el que ha hecho el bizcocho y Isaac el que batido la crema de la cubierta;

-una edición especial de Bestias Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas, porque Danny es un cachondo; 

-una Allison que se sienta con ellos en la cafetería, felicita a Stiles con un beso en la mejilla y además le regala un libro con las listas de vocabulario más comunes para los SATs;

-una maleta azul marino, con mango ergonómico, ruedecillas adherentes, capacidad para veinte quilos de ropa y dos espaciosos bolsillos exteriores, uno de los cuales incluye un pack de condones extra fuerte y una botella de lubricante hidrosoluble, que Lydia tiene a bien levantar en alto en medio de la cafetería justo en el momento en que Harris pasa al lado de la mesa. 

Su cumpleaños es el lunes, y el domingo anterior Stiles lo pasa en casa de Derek, que además de la lavadora que gotea y la cadena del váter que chirría, cuenta ahora también con un DVD y una tele de plasma de Alta Definición que Ricky dejó en su día bajo custodia de Derek, me los guardas un rato, eh chato, no se lo comentes a nadie, vale, y que todavía no ha pasado a buscar. Derek alquila Jurassic Park para la ocasión y Stiles se pasa la película besándole y sin dejar que se suba los pantalones. Parando, eso sí, cuando sale en pantalla un velociraptor.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia me ha costado más esfuerzo que un parto de gemelos, me la he tenido que arrancar un poco de las entrañas para salir del bloqueo creativo en el que estoy desde hace un tiempo, así que toda crítica será agradecida y apreciada <3


End file.
